Pasos en la arena
by Balck Angel
Summary: Fic regalo de Navidad para Lady Grayson. El Cielo le dará a Hermione una segunda oportunidad.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a J.. No los uso con fines de lucro.

Disclaimer 2: La canción presente no me pertenece. La traducción sí porque la hice yo, pero la canción real no lo es.

* * *

Diez años habían pasado desde la guerra final. Todo había terminado. Cada uno había hecho su vida.

Harry se casó con Ginny y ahora esperaban a su segundo hijo o hija, no lo sabían aún.

Ron entendió que ya no le quedaba oportunidad con Hermione y se fue a jugar en su equipo favorito de Quidditch en Inglaterra, a ver si el amor no le daba la espalda en aquel lugar.

Luna se fue con su esposo al Triángulo de las Bermudas para buscar nuevas especies mágicas. De vez en cuando le mandaba cartas, pero no era muy seguido porque decía que el correo allí desaparecía por las pirañas voladoras que se comían a las lechuzas. Esos delirios suyos siempre le habían dado gracia, ya que Luna siempre se resistía a aceptar las cosas con lógica fría como ella.

Neville se hizo profesor de Herbología en Hogwarts y cada tanto le manda alguna que otra carta diciéndole que había encontrado un nuevo uso para las esporas de caléndula o algo así. Él la ayudaba para perfeccionar su trabajo en Pociones, del cual se profesionalizó inspirada en su difunto Profesor Snape.

Cómo lo extrañaba…

Él había dejado su vida en aquel horror para que el mundo mágico pudiera seguir adelante sin Voldemort, y no había podido decirle lo mucho que lo admiraba y apreciaba. Se arrepentía de ello.

Hermione Granger se encontraba ahora caminando por las blancas arenas en la playa de Laranjeiras, en Brasil.

¿Cómo había llegado allí? Simplemente quería tomarse un descanso y despejar la mente; su nuevo trabajo como pocionista la agobiaba.

Caminaba lentamente, dejando que su pelo y su vestido playero blanco se volase con la brisa salina que le daba de lleno al estar tan cerca de la orilla. No tenía sandalias. Sus pies descalzos se marcaban en la arena húmeda y se borraban con el las suaves olas. Miraba hacia atrás donde las marcas que dejaba se iban borrando.

Pensaba en él…

No sabía por qué, pero era más que admiración lo que sentía por aquel hombre. Le hubiera gustado decirle tantas cosas… pero cuando lo veía a los ojos se quedaba helada, no podía decir nada. Ahora se lamentaba en el alma por no haber aprovechado los pocos, poquísimos momentos que habían tenido para intercambiar palabra y confesarle lo mucho que era para ella.

Una lágrima furtiva escapó de su ojo y recorrió su mejilla tersa. No se molestó en limpiarla; ya nada le importaba.

Sólo decirle con el corazón, donde quisiera que estuviera, que no lo había olvidado; que para ella no había muerto; que lo extrañaba y que…

Que lo amaba.

No sabía cómo ni por qué había sucedido, pero así pasó. Recordaba en clase cuando ya no lo miraba de la misma forma y cuando dejaba de prestarle atención a sus palabras para poner su mente en sus labios. "¿Cómo serán?" se preguntaba, y nunca pudo quitarse esa duda. Porque no se atrevió, y sus oportunidades se borraron tal y como sus pasos en la arena. Si tan sólo tuviera una más… una oportunidad más… sólo eso pedía.

Levantó la vista y una imagen de blanco llamó su atención. Estaba lejos y no podía divisarla bien, por lo que decidió acercarse más.

Parecía un hombre, vestido de una camisa y un pantalón blancos, increíblemente blancos. Estaba descalzo al igual que ella. Veía desde lejos que tenía pelo negro, largo hasta los hombros; muy parecido a…

"_No, no puede ser."_ Pensó Hermione, mientras se acercaba más a la figura parada altivamente frente a ella.

Cada vez la figura de aquel hombre se hacía más nítida, y cada vez los ojos de Hermione se desorbitaban más al ver quién estaba parado ahí, esperándola.

"_N-no es posible, es…"_

-¿Cómo puede ser que se me aparezca siempre que estoy intentando descansar un poco, Señorita Granger?

-¡¡Profesor Snape!!- gritó ella emocionada y corriendo a abrazarlo. Se colgó de su cuello y despegó los pies de suelo, demasiado feliz para creérselo. Snape no pudo hacer nada más que sostenerla por la cintura para que no se cayera.

No podía creerlo, parecía un sueño tenerlo ahí junto a ella después de diez años de nostalgia y mal de amor. Al fin estaba con él una vez más.

-Qué efusividad, Granger. No pensé que estuviera tan ansiosa por verme.- le dijo él bajándola despacio. Hermione seguía prendada a su cuello.

-No está muerto, profesor…- murmuró con su sonrisa imborrable. Se separó unos pocos centímetros de él y lo miró confundida.- pero, ¿cómo? ¿Qué fue lo que…?

-Es una larga historia.- le cortó el hombre de ojos negros con una brevísima sonrisa.

-¿Me lo dirá?

-No.- la chica bajó la mirada con decepción. Él tomó su mentón y la hizo mirarlo.- No ahora, no lo entendería.

Se quedaron mirándose, como si estuvieran hipnotizados con los ojos del otro. Hermione parpadeó lentamente y los orbes negros de Snape temblaron. Miró hacia otro lado y empezó a caminar, dejando a Hermione atrás. La castaña se apresuró a alcanzar a su antiguo profesor y vio que sus pasos no se marcaban en la arena; que cuando caminaba a su lado, sólo se veía un solo para de pisadas.

-¿Dónde ha estado todo este tiempo?- inquirió la joven de ojos melados restándole importancia a las pisadas sin marcar.

-En un lugar que usted no conoce.- contestó con misterio en su voz. ¿Un lugar que no conocía? ¿Cuál de todos? ¡Hay tantos…!

-¿Y qué lugar, Señor?

-No ha cambiado desde sus doce años.- le dijo el hombre con una mueca. Vaya si la recordaba a esa edad: el pelo erizado e indomable; chica sedienta de aprendizaje y reconocimiento. Era tenaz cuando de llamar su atención se trataba, y lo peor era que lo había conseguido… más de lo necesario.- Ya le dije que no lo conoce, no le puedo decir.

La chica suspiró con resignación y siguió mirando al frente. Se hizo un pesado silencio entre los dos.

-¿Y usted qué ha estado haciendo?- preguntó él sin saber qué decir.

-Bueno, ahora soy pocionista y trabajo en un laboratorio en Londres. Es un trabajo muy duro, así que me pedí un tiempo y me vine para acá. Siempre quise conocer Brasil.- le dijo ella con una sola respiración. _"Típico de Granger" _pensó; Hermione casi nunca respiraba cuando tenía que relatar algo.- ¿Pero por qué me sigue tratando de usted? Ya no soy su alumna.- _"Y menos una señorita…"_

-Eso mismo te pregunto, Hermione, ya no soy tu profesor.- la castaña se sonrojó y bajó la mirada.

-Es que… bueno, yo… digamos que me… me siento más cómoda hablándole así.- Snape levantó una ceja y Hermione se ruborizó más.- Ya sabe, la costumbre.

-Ya veo…- el ojinegro miró su reloj y vio que eran las ocho de la noche. Lo de la noche era sólo un decir; el sol seguía alto. En aquel lugar el verano azotaba con su calor y el astro brillante no se rendía sino hasta las nueve, cuando se presentaba el crepúsculo. La joven pudo ver, cuando su ex profesor se arremangó la camisa, que ya no tenía la Marca Oscura. Todo aquello cada vez se ponía más raro…

-¿Sabe qué? Me está dando algo de hambre.- le dijo la castaña de súbito.- Conozco un lugar en el que hay cena y baile. Podríamos ir y…

-Si no te conociera, pensaría que me estás invitando a cenar.- Hermione lo miró sorprendida y de inmediato bajó la mirada, roja como un tomate. El hombre a su lado sonrió.- ¿Queda lejos?

-N-no; está a… a unas pocas calles.- le respondió aún con la vista gacha.

-Entonces vamos, no sé qué estás esperando.- _"A tener la cara de otro color que no sea rojo; ¿a qué más?" _pensó ella. De algún lado Snape sacó unas sandalias playeras; aparentemente las tenía guardadas bajo la ropa o algo así.

En unos minutos llegaron a un restaurante pequeño pero bien decorado: las paredes blancas con flores de todos los colores en ramitos distribuidos por el tapiz; también había algunas luces intermitentes blancas colgadas en la pared. Las mesas para dos con un mantel blanco y otro cuadrado arriba de color morado, casi como el vino. Encima, está la clásica vela derretida dentro de la damajuana vacía, dándole un aire romántico a la velada. Eran unas cuantas mesas, todas algo apretujadas por la pista de baile que se encontraba a un lado que, aunque no tan grande, ocupaba la mitad de la estancia. No había tanta gente, sólo unas tres o cuatro parejas, las cuales estaban bastante ocupadas en mirarse con amor y decirse cosas dulces. Snape hizo una mueca de fastidio y Hermione se mordió ligeramente el labio. Aquel lugar era sólo para cenas de dos.

Eligieron una mesa cerca de la pista pues las otras no eran muy cómodas por su ubicación, ni tan iluminadas ni tan cuidadas. Incluso vieron una que se sostenía por milagro contra la pared al faltarle una pata.

-Es lindo el lugar, ¿no cree?- preguntó Hermione con algo de nerviosismo. No es que fuera el sitio más bello del mundo, pero era el único que conocía ya que no solía salir. El adusto hombre terminó de recorrer el restaurante con la mirada e hizo un vago sonido de afirmación mezclado con el sarcasmo. La castaña tragó con dificultad.

Para su sorpresa, Snape tomó una de sus manos y se la llevó lentamente a la boca para besarle el dorso.

-Cada lugar en el que tú estás es hermoso.- le dijo quedamente. Ella se quedó muy sorprendida y con los ojos abiertos al máximo, pensando que aquello no era verdad.

-¿Q-qué…?- preguntó sin poder creérselo. En ese momento llegó un chico moreno y de piel tostada para tomarles el pedido.

-¿O que você vai quer, Senhorita?- _¿Qué va a querer, Señorita?_

-Traze um pouco de frango e salada de tomate e alface para mim.- _Tráigame un poco de pollo y ensalada de tomate y lechuga para mí _le respondió Hermione saliendo un poco de lo que su acompañante le había dicho. No se había dado cuenta de que sus manos seguían tomadas.- E para o Senhor…- _Y para el Señor…_

-Eu quero peixe com salada da cenoura e maça verde.- _Yo quiero pescado con ensalada de zanahoria y manzana verde_ pidió y la chica en frente lo miró boquiabierta.

-¿Com maionese, Senhor?- _¿Con mayonesa, Senhor?_

-Sim.- _Sí._

-¿Algum peixe em especial?- _¿Algún pescado en especial?_

-Enchova, si pode ser.- _Anchoa, si puede ser._ Con estas palabras, el chico se marchó con la orden y se la entregó al cocinero. Snape regresó su atención a la castaña que le miraba atónita.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No sabía que hablara portugués.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, Hermione. Pero yo no sé de ti por qué sigues sosteniendo mi mano.- la chica miró y se dio cuenta de que seguían entrelazados. Lo soltó de inmediato y se sonrojó. El moreno rió por lo bajo.

En un momento llegó la comida y ambos comieron entre conversaciones banales. Hermione estaba frustrada; no le había podido sacar palabra de dónde había estado a su ex profesor de Pociones. Recordó, por un momento, la verdadera razón de su deseo de volver a verlo.

-Profesor, le tengo que decir que…- pero no pudo terminar de decir nada cuando la luz bajó y todo se volvió más oscuro. Unas luces de todos los colores apuntaron a la pista de baile y a la bola de cristales, haciendo que sus reflejos iluminaran todo. Se escuchó la entrada de una canción lenta con una batería y una guitarra eléctrica.

-¿Vamos?- le propuso él a punto de levantarse. Hermione, en un impulso, le tomó las dos manos con fuerza.

-¡No, espere! Yo le tengo que decir que…- entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y quiso soltarlo, pero él tenía sus pequeñas manos agarradas con firmeza. Ahora sí, se levantó de la silla y la llevó a la cercana pista. Estando allí los dos como la primera pareja, colocó sus manos en sus propios hombros y las suyas en la cintura de ella. La castaña se sonrojó de sobremanera cuando comenzó a mover los pies lentamente al ritmo de la música, al igual que él.

_**Me tomaré un tiempo más…**_

_**Un tiempo más para pensar;**_

_**Mejor ente líneas leeré…**_

_**Quizá lo necesitaré.**_

_**Ooooh… ooh… **_

_**Esta montaña escalar…**_

_**Es tener al mundo en los hombros;**_

_**Al amor puedo ver brillar…**_

_**Y me incita a abrir los ojos;**_

Hermione casi nunca había bailado, no le gustaba mucho; y, cuando lo hacía en pareja, no le miraba a los ojos, sino que fijaba su vista en cualquier otro lado.

A Snape no le gustaba que no lo miraran a la cara, así que tomó suavemente el rostro de la chica y la hizo mirarlo, aunque le diera vergüenza.

Se quedaron mirándose y se olvidaron del mundo; del resto de las personas que estaban allí, del restaurante, del mesero, de todo. No les importaba nada más que estar ahí los dos.

_**Mi vida… ha sido siempre dolor,**_

_**Para volver… no me daría el valor,**_

_**No puedo parar.**_

_**Viajé para cambiar, y esa vida acabar…**_

-Profesor…

-Shh… dímelo después.- le cortó mientras acercaba su boca a la suya y unía sus labios en un dulce y ansiado beso.

_**Quiero saber qué es amor…**_

_**Tú puedes mostrarme;**_

_**Quiero sentir qué es amor…**_

_**Tienes que enseñarme…**_

Hermione se abrazó más a su amado ex profesor, disfrutando del suave encuentro acompañado de la suave canción que en ese instante sonaba.

Pero en un momento sintió como si sus labios se desvanecieran y él no estuviera allí besándola; abrió los ojos y lo vio ahí, aún junto a ella, con los ojos cerrados y su boca unida a la suya.

-S-Severus…- dijo separándose un poco. Sintió miedo; ¿cómo era que no podía sentir el contacto del hombre?

-Al fin.- sonrió él sin consciencia de lo que pasaba.

-Severus… no te siento…- susurró Hermione con un hilo de voz. Snape se mantuvo impasible y ella bajó la mirada, confundida.

-Mírame.- le pidió.- Mírame, Hermione…- la castaña así lo hizo y fijó su vista en los negros y oscuros ojos. Ni se dieron cuenta de cuándo todas las personas en el restaurante se habían puesto a bailar a su alrededor.

_**Me tomaré un tiempo más…**_

_**Un tiempo más para mirarme;**_

_**No voy a esconderme ya…**_

_**Cuando el amor venga a buscarme;**_

_**Mi vida… ha sido siempre dolor,**_

_**Para volver… no me daría el valor,**_

_**No voy a parar.**_

_**Viajé para cambiar, y esa vida acabar…**_

Snape hizo a Hermione girar sobre sí misma tomada de su mano y la miró embelesado, para tomarle de nuevo de la cintura cuando ella se diera vuelta y darle un enérgico beso. Esta vez ella pudo sentirlo claramente.

_**Quiero saber qué es amor…**_

_**Tú puedes mostrarme; **_

_**Quiero sentir qué es amor…**_

_**Tienes que enseñarme…**_

-Creo que mejor nos vamos.- le propuso Hermione a Snape, quien aceptó rápidamente. Se marcharon de aquel lugar y caminaron por la playa un rato. La luz de la luna menguante los iluminaba con su brillo y le daba un aire romántico a la escena, donde las olas rompían suavemente en la orilla.

La joven de ojos melados pudo ver otra vez que los pasos de su acompañante, el cual la tenía abrazada contra sí, no se marcaban en la arena.

-¿Tienes a dónde ir esta noche?- preguntó ella.

-Sí, pero no quiero volver. No ahora.- contestó besando su frente.

-Pues…- empezó, nerviosa.- si quieres te puedes quedar… conmigo. Pero no importa, yo entenderé que no…

-Aún no he contestado.- le paró con una leve sonrisa. Ella se sonrojó por enésima vez en la noche.- Será un placer.- terminó contestando, y Hermione sonrió.

Siguieron unas cuantas calles pasando al asfalto y llegaron a un edificio de departamentos. Parecía viejo y no estaba muy bien cuidado.

-¿Aquí vives?- inquirió el experto pocionista con desaprobación en su voz y mirada despectiva. La joven a su lado le miró un tanto molesta mientras buscaba las llaves.

-Es sólo algo temporal hasta que vuelva; es lo único que pude encontrar.

Cuando encontró las llaves, tomó la primera y abrió la puerta del edificio. Por dentro estaba igual de derruido. Había manchas de humedad por todos lados, agujeros en las paredes y hasta telarañas en el techo. Hermione tuvo mucha vergüenza al ver cómo su ex maestro miraba el lugar con algo parecido al asco; quizá hasta lo fuera.

-Le he dicho varias veces al encargado que tuviera este lugar en condiciones, pero se hace el que no me entiende.- se disculpó mientras subían las escaleras al segundo piso, esquivando las bolsas de basura en el medio y los agujeros de baldosas faltantes.- Bueno, llegamos; segundo piso, departamento cuarto.

Abrió la puerta y lo invitó a pasar, dejando ver un bonito apartamento con una ventana que daba al mar. No estaba mal cuidado como el resto de la construcción, sino que estaba pintado de un suave amarillo pastel con unos cuadros de orquídeas colgados; el baño y la cocina estaban justo a su izquierda y había una cama grande para dos pegada a la pared; a los lados de la misma habían dos pequeñas cómodas. Snape la miró interrogante mientras ella aún no cerraba la puerta.

-Duermo más cómoda así.- dijo simplemente. Se volteó para cerrar y él la besó desesperadamente contra la pared, tomándola por sorpresa. La puerta se cerró sola dejando entrever a un hombre de pelo negro acariciando con premura el frágil cuerpo de su compañera. El portal se cerró.

* * *

_-Severus…- llamaba una voz grave pero amena en medio de una luz cegadora. El moreno estaba en medio, cubierto a su alrededor por nubes blancas. Era una escena celestial, una suave brisa volaba sus cabellos._

_-Señor…_

_-Severus, debes volver; tu tiempo se acaba.- advertía la voz._

_-No… por favor, Señor, me has dado un día y yo aún no…_

_-Has hecho en la Tierra más de lo que me pediste, hijo mío, tienes que regresar._

_-Señor… sólo… sólo te pido hasta que despierte, por favor; necesito ver sus ojos una última vez, quiero llevarme ese recuerdo. Por favor…_

_La luz menguó un poco y Snape esperó paciente._

_-Si no la puedo tener a ella, quiero llevarme su sonrisa al Paraíso. El Cielo no es Cielo si no está ella…_

_-Está bien, Severus. Pero sólo hasta el amanecer. Los hilos de oro no aguantarán mucho y lo sabes._

_-Gracias…- se inclinó para hacer la señal de la Cruz ante la luz divina.- Dios._

_

* * *

_

Cuando Hermione despertó, se encontró abrazada a su amado profesor, el cual la miraba con ternura y le acariciaba el cabello. Sonrió y besó su pecho, haciéndolo estremecer.

-Buenos días.- le dijo medio adormilada. Él la besó con calma, aunque tratando de que no cayera dormida otra vez.

-Buenos días, Hermione.- la abrazó aún más y se acercó a su oído.- Buenos días, mi amor…- la sonrisa de la chica se hizo más grande.

-¿Y desde cuándo mi frío profesor de Pociones es tan amoroso?- preguntó juguetonamente.

-Primero, ya no soy tu profesor. Segundo, yo creo que lo de frío se fue al diablo anoche. Y tercero… desde que en un momento tendré que irme.- le dijo con tristeza. La castaña se incorporó apoyándose en un codo y mirándolo de costado.

-¿Irte? ¿Por qué?- inquirió con angustia. El hombre de ojos negros acarició su rostro suavemente.

-No puedo quedarme por siempre, debo irme.

-¿Pero a dónde? ¡¿Por qué me andas con tanto misterio, Severus, qué pasa?!- Snape se levantó y la besó con delicadeza mientras la volvía a recostar. Cuando se separó vio que había lágrimas derramadas en sus mejillas.- No te vayas…- le suplicó con un hilo de voz.

-No, pequeña, no llores; no quiero que sea esta la última imagen que me lleve de ti.

-¡¿Cómo que la última?!- gritó, aferrándose a su cuello y llorando en su hombro. El otro la abrazó y besó su pelo repetidas veces.

-Hermione… Hermione, mírame.- ella obedeció y lo miró.- No será la última vez que nos veamos; te volveré a ver, lo prometo.- Hermione se calmó un poco.

-¿D-de verdad…?- hipó y Snape asintió. Ella sonrió entre lágrimas y lo abrazó de nueva cuenta.- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, nunca lo olvides.- se puso a besar con desesperación sus labios, bebiendo de ella, buscando grabar en su mente la suavidad de su boca y su cuerpo. No podía creer, no quería creer que aquella sería la última vez que podría sentirla, quererla como debió haberlo hecho antes cuando estaba…

Sintió un tirón en su espalda y se vio obligado a separarse.

Cómo le hubiera gustado cortar ese maldito hilo de oro y quedarse con ella, con su amada alumna. ¿Qué le importaba que fuera un alma perdida si estaba con ella? Pero no podía… no podía fallarle a su Señor.

-Debo irme.- besó su frente. Se levantó de la cama y recogió sus ropas desperdigadas en el suelo. Cuando se hubo vestido, se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído- No lo olvides, Hermione, te amo.

-Te esperaré.- prometió la chica y él sonrió. Iba a salir cuando ella lo detuvo.- ¡Espera! Llévate esto.- le dijo mostrándole una cinta de color claro, beige, que había sacado de un cajón. Se la ató a la muñeca.- No me olvides…

-No lo haré.- dijo dándole un beso más como despedida.

Salió del departamento dejando escapar una lágrima de sus ojos, la cual brilló un segundo y desapareció. Caminando, se desvaneció en la mitad del largo pasillo sin dejar rastro.

Hermione, en tanto, seguía en la cama mordiéndose el labio con picardía, recordando la noche maravillosa que había pasado.

Las diestras manos de aquel hombre que la recorrían de arriba abajo; sus labios besándola y volviéndola loca. Y cuando ellos dos…

Se derritió en ese momento. Había sido tan dulce y cuidadoso, a pesar de que no había sido su primera experiencia. Pero no podía olvidar su expresión de concentración mezclada con el placer al estar con ella: tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja; su boca se movía como si estuviese recitando algo y era interrumpido para soltar un gemido ronco. Fue algo muy raro…

Todo esto lo pensó en dos segundos. Miró la puerta por la que su amado había salido y volvió a morderse el labio. _"Tengo que dejar de hacer eso"_ pensó.

Sabía que quedaría cursi y todo lo demás, pero tenía que decirle una vez más lo que sentía por él.

Se tapó con una sábana y abrió el portal con ilusión de encontrarlo allí; que se volteara y le dedicara una mirada más.

-¡Severus!- exclamó con una sonrisa, esperando verlo. Pero lo único que encontró fue el pasillo vacío y apenas iluminado del edificio. Frunció el seño, confundida, y entró nuevamente para vestirse.

Ya cambiada con un vestido azul celeste, se fue directo a la playa para pensar.

¿En qué? En cualquier cosa. Pero no pudo fijar la cabeza en nada.

Caminó hasta donde había encontrado a su profesor, a su amor. Lo recordaba bien, no lo olvidaría. Sonrió recordando el reencuentro y le dio algo de pena cuando se subió para abrazarle; debía de ser pesada.

Se sentó en la arena y se quedó mirando al mar de agua turquesa, haciendo dibujos distraídos a su lado con una ramita. Sin darse cuenta, llegó la noche.

Y otra.

Y otra.

Y otra noche.

Estaba demacrada y débil, pero no le importaba. Una semana había pasado y casi no había comido. Algunas personas pasaban y le ofrecían algo, pero ella odiaba que le tuvieran lástima, por lo que las rechazaba. Además, no tenía hambre. Estaba muy ocupada esperándolo ahí sentada. Esperándolo…

Y esperándolo…

_-No puede seguir así._- escuchó decir a alguien a su lado con la voz de Severus. Se giró y no vio a nadie. Perfecto, ya estaba loca.-_ ¡Haz algo, por lo que más quieras!_

-_Ella está entre lo que más quiero, Severus, pero no puedo hacer nada. Ella es quien eligió estar así._- respondió una voz potente y tranquila. El hombre que le contestaba estaba al otro lado.

-_Pero mira cómo está; ¿cómo que no puedes hacer nada?_- protestó Severus.

_-¿Y qué quieres que haga? Dímelo y lo haré.-_ el hombre de negros cabellos miró a su bella amada y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Hermione cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la irreal pero vívida caricia a su derecha.

-_Sólo quiero que sea feliz…_- terminó diciendo con tristeza. Dios sonrió.

-_Así será._

Entonces, Hermione abrió los ojos y no escuchó ninguna otra voz, lo que la llevó a pensar que de veras estaba desequilibrada. Estaba demasiado triste, no desequilibrada, y las ganas de llorar podían con sus ojos. No puso mucha resistencia a las lágrimas que afloraron a sus ojos y hundió la cara entre sus manos, sollozando desconsoladamente.

Miró al mar. ¿Tendría él el consuelo a sus penas?

Parpadeó. Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la orilla. Cuando sus pies tocaron el agua tibia por el calor del sol, se recostó en forma de cruz en la arena y, poco a poco, la suave marea fue mojando sus pies… sus piernas… la iba atrayendo hacia sí. La castaña sólo miraba al cielo.

El agua llegó hasta su cintura y tembló, cerrando los ojos.

En unos momentos, el mar ya casi había tomado todo de Hermione Granger cuando tuvo el agua salina por el cuello y empezaba a entrar en su boca. Abrió los ojos otra vez cuando su nariz también estuvo húmeda del líquido marino. Vio el cielo azul por última vez y su vista se apagó para siempre.

* * *

Hermione apareció en un lugar lleno de lo que parecía ser niebla y que cubría todo el piso a unos centímetros separada de él. A su paso, aquella neblina se retiraba y se abría, para luego unirse otra vez detrás de ella.

Tenía puesta una túnica blanca que no sabía de dónde había sacado y estaba descalza; tuvo que cubrirse la cara con una mano por la excesiva luz que iluminaba el sitio; sentía como si tuviera el sol delante de ella.

Caminó en línea recta hasta que llegó a una reja de oro que se alzaba ante ella. Era altísima y majestuosa, con muchas florituras hechas en el precioso metal. Estaba hipnotizada admirando su belleza cuando de repente se fue abriendo lentamente, dejando ver una figura altiva entre toda esa luz blanca. Se acercó para ver mejor y vio a Snape que enredaba la cinta beige entre sus dedos.

La joven se llevó las manos a la cara tapándose la boca y llorando de emoción. Corrió hacia él y lo estrechó como cuando lo encontró en la playa. Snape sonrió igual de emocionado mientras la sostenía para que no cayera.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver.- susurró el hombre. Hermione sonrió más.

_Fin_

_

* * *

_

**Hola!! Feliz Navidad a todos!!**

**Bueno este fue mi regalo para Lady Grayson; ¡ojalá te haya gustado, Grays! Se me ocurrió caminando por la playa de Laranjeiras en Brasil y dije "listo, esto se lo dedico a ella." Y así quedó. Espero no haberme pasado un poco de azúcar, pero la historia salió así.**

**La canción es "I wanna know what love is" de Foreigner, por si la quieren escuchar (porque seguramente alguien más se va a pasar por acá, ¿no?).**

**Feliz Navidad y próspero Año Nuevo a todos!! Los quiero mucho!!**

**Balck Angel**


End file.
